Those Eyes
by Kiariad
Summary: Remus pet peeves No. 27: Sirius Black's eyes are not grey. Nor are they stormy. They are unique. And if you let him, he will tell you. RLSB Yes, I disappeared of the edge of the planet and none of my oneshots have been published, so shoot me.


**A/N:** Ahem. Right, so I sort of disappeared, and I genuinely have a good reason for this. Honestly. My life went a bit... sideways and that included my family _and_ school life, which has never been wonderful anyway. I actually have about twenty oneshots lying around, some of which I have sort of... lost and others I have merely... misplaced. This is the first one I'm publishing in about - oh, ten months? Hopefully things will start to calm down soon and I will be able to leave the emotional rollercoaster that has been my life behind. Fingers crossed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from this, JK owns the neighbourhood and I am just playing in the back garden, so don't sue 'cause it ain't nice.

**Warning: **Yaoi, MM, boyxboy, fluff, shonen ai, slash, more fluff. No likey, no ready, and you have been warned so no whiney, m'kay?

**Pairing: **Remus/Sirius (even though I already said that.)

* * *

I think Sirius Black must hate me. You know why? Because he has mercifully and swiftly stolen my heart with _one look_ and now he won't give it back. I'm serious, and thank God he can't read minds because he's killed, buried and trampled on that old pun.

But the fact the he cannot come up with any new jokes has no place here other than he is actually adorable when his face lights up because he's _oh so_ _proud_ of himself and then his _utterly gorgeous_ eyes sparkle and I want to hug him. Except this would not work. Because Sirius Black, eldest son of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and elder brother to Regulus (who's also cute, but not quite as striking), is straight. As straight as a poker. And therefore, does not find himself attracted to guys, ergo, being hugged by a guy would be both uncomfortable and awkward not to mention hard to explain.

Thus, I hide behind my book – I never actually read if he's in the room, I used to try, but I read the same line over and over and over, so I gave up – and avoid looking at him. Because if I do, I'll stare, which will then be uncomfortable, awkward and hard to explain.

The thing is, I can't help it. Have out ever looked into his eyes? I mean really looked, bit just glanced while being dazzled by high cheekbones, full (soft/kissable/delicious-looking) lips and long hair that looks _far too good_. Because then you cannot truly understand the captivation they have.

Oh, ever fangirl under the sun has raved on about him for hours on end, about his midnight hair and toned body and stormy eyes (though their descriptions were far less poetic and punctuated with far more exclamations of 'OMG' – what does that even _mean_??), but that final statement is what irritates me (other than the squeals and shrieks and yet more loud yells of 'OMG'). Because unless you have looked – _truly_ looked – then you can never fully understand the wonder of Sirius Black's eyes.

They are not merely _grey_ or _stormy_, because grey is dull and lifeless and stormy indicates a temper that Sirius simply does not possess, at least, not all the time. In Sirius' eyes, there is a maelstrom of colour. If I had to guess, I would say that the main colour is like that of quicksilver, with slate around the irises. And within that quicksilver (which can be rather like his mood swings) there are flecks of moonbeam for his dreams, and blue for the sky – his limit, and (my favourite) the barest hint near white, for the purity of his soul. Which now that I look at seems sickly sweet and like I have been dwelling of this for far too long (which I probably have), but what always gets to me is that despite all the crap that has been thrown in his general direction, he can still laugh and run and play – even at his age.

So every time I hear someone say _grey_ I get twitchy. Because if my memory serves me – and it usually does –it was his eyes that got me first. I must have been, oh – I don't know, fifteen? When he just looked at me, casually n the middle of potion s and **BAM!!** I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson and I think James thought I was dying – since when does Remus J. Lupin not have an interest in lessons? – but I couldn't think.

I had been almost barren on hormones until then, and I had never felt so much as gentle attraction for another, nor have I since. It has always been him, because of those eyes. Perfectly shaped and framed with long lashes, those eyes could take out armies. In wars they should send him to enemy territory and **bang** – that's that. Whole armies taken out by one bat of those pretty little lashes.

Since then I have learned to adore quietly and without fuss. As far as my friends are concerned I am still devoid of hormones and unable of lust towards another creature and I quite like it that way, because it is safe.

So I shall continue to devote myself to adoring from the sidelines and looking into his eyes to often, because then I would be lost. And he shall continue to date like he's Gods gift and wowing the general community, because he may well _be_ God's gift and he certainly does wow the community, and he will also be staying utterly (and adorably) oblivious to the power of his eyes. Because they caught me three years ago, and still have me today.

I'd laugh if it wasn't so serious: he has possibly the most powerful pair of eyes in the cosmos.

And he doesn't even know it.

* * *

I would really love some reviews, because they really make this worthwhile, and I would genuinely like some praise/constructive criticism/comment about the weather, just to show me someone is reading this who isn't obligated too - and Arika, you know you have too, so don't get smart with me.

Two words, if that's all you got tie war, they really do make the world of difference.


End file.
